Generally speaking, many self-strip modules for label printers come as external accessories to the printer. Thus, the label strip module would be attached when needed and not integral to the printer.
In other label printers, the self-strip module may be integral to the printer. However prior art printers with self-strip modules may not route the media to a tear bar if the self-strip module is in use. Flexibility of applications, using the self-strip or using the tear bar, is not available with the prior art label printers.
In either of these cases, the self-strip module or the printer becomes less convenient to use if flexibility is desired.
Therefore, a need exists for a self-strip module for a label printer which is integral to the printer and while providing a new path for self-stripping, also returns the media to within the printer and a tear bar, with the self-strip module not being an external module.